Old married couple
by Gallifreyan Nenuphar
Summary: Pequeñas historias de la vida en las ciénagas, que no nos contaron. / Maléfica x Diaval principalmente, y también Aurora x Phillip / K por ahora, aunque quizá en el futuro cambie. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 1

_Tres veces van ya. TRES! ¿Por qué, a ver?¿Yo que he hecho para que me convierta en perro? Nada. ¡Exacto! ¿Es que solo así se puede ahuyentar a los guardias? No podía ser en un oso, ¿verdad? NO. No podía ser en un cazador de pescado, como un oso. Yo también cazo pescado. ¡Entiendo a los osos! Tenía que ser un PERRO! Con el asco que me dan! De todos los animales tuvo que ser un PERRO!_

Con estas divagaciones volaba Diaval, el cuervo, siervo de Maléfica. Cualquiera que mirase al cielo solo vería a un pájaro montando escándalo, a graznidos, mientras volaba en círculos. Pero la verdad es que el cuervo estaba sumido en un interesante debate consigo mismo, y contra su ama.

_Y ahora tengo que ir al castillo! ¡A tres millas! Ida y vuelta, ¡Todos los días! De no ser por lo bella que es...¡No lo hacía!¡No señor! Eso por convertirme en perro, OTRA VEZ!_

Normalmente no le importaba, haría lo que fuera por su ama. Si ella le decía que se iba al fin del mundo, él preguntaría si quería que le trajera un ramo de flores de allí.

Pero hoy se había levantado con el ala torcida, y repartía insultos a diestro y siniestro.

_¡Malditos guardias! ¡"Gracias" a ellos solo he podido dormir una hora! ¿Quien les manda patrullar el muro al amanecer? ¿Es que hay que poner un cartel? MURO DE ESPINOS. NO PASAR, QUE TE LA VAS A GANAR. ¡No, pues los guardias son idiotas! ¡Eh! Un muro de espino gigante, ¡vamos a cruzarlo!_

El castillo del rey Stephan ya se veía en la distancia, y el vuelo de Diaval había abandonado el movimiento circular que reflejaba su frustración con el mundo hoy, y se hizo rectilíneo.

Una de las ventanas del castillo estaba abierta, y daba al gran salón, donde desayunaban el Rey y su esposa. Diaval se posó en el alfeizar, y escudriñó el ambiente en el salón. Allí estaba, el culpable de todo aquello. Sentado alegremente en su trono.

_Maldito humano. ¡Egoista! A saber que hizo con sus resplandecientes alas. Y míralo, ahí sentado, como si fuera el más sabio de todos reyes habidos. Debería volverse loco de vergüenza, sacrificar algo tan bello como seguro que lo fue Maléfica, por conseguir poder._

Una criada entró en el salón, transportando una bandeja entre sus manos, que hizo que algo en el interior de Diaval saltara como un resorte.

Huevos.

Llevaba huevos de desayuno, al rey.

_¡Canibal!_

_LO MATO._

Y ya se estaba lanzando en picado a por Stephan, graznando y aleteando sin parar, no sin antes llevarse por delante a la criada, y haciendo que la bandeja con el desayuno de los reyes saltara por los aires.

-¡¿Quién ha dejado la ventana abierta?!- Gritaba Stephan, tratando de quitarse al cuervo de encima. Diaval le aleteó en la cara, y le picó en la cabeza. Stephan agitaba las manos tratando de coger al pájaro, sin éxito alguno.

La reina profirió un grito de sorpresa y se remangó el vestido para poder apartarse, ya que el rey no miraba a donde iba, en su pelea con el cuervo. Maldiciones y gritos de frustración salían de la boca de Stephan, mezclándose con los furiosos graznidos del cuervo que seguía picoteándole sin piedad. Stephan se pisó su propia capa, y cayó al suelo de espaldas, y con él, la corona, que rodó unos metros hasta quedarse estática. Diaval advirtió esto, y salió disparado a por la corona, cogiéndola con el pico, y elevándola en el aire.

-¡Traedme una ballesta!- Exclamó Stephan, recomponiéndose torpemente, y mirando al cuervo con furia. Este le devolvió la mirada. El Rey sabía que los pájaros no podían sonreir, pero a Stephan le pareció que este lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Diaval planeó en círculos por la sala, con la corona en el pico, y se posó en una de las lámparas de velas, donde la soltó, dejándola colgada y fuera del alcance del Rey.

Advirtió que un criado llegaba con la ballesta. Asi que era hora de largarse. Con un graznido, volvió a desplegar las negras alas, y voló hacia la ventana. Escapó de la flecha de Stephan por unos milímetros, que alcanzó la pared de piedra, mientras que el escapaba, volando, dando vueltas sobre si mismo, y riéndose a carcajadas.

Definitavmente esto había mejorado su día. No podía esperar a contarlo en las ciénagas.

* * *

TENÍA QUE HACERLO. No he podido evitarlo.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 2

Philipp no podía estar más contento. Su Aurora, su preciosa Aurora, había accedido a casarse con él hace ya un tiempo, y mañana era el gran día. Todo había sido un caos en el castillo. Flores, trajes, decoración, invitados, banquete...Aurora había insistido en invitar también a las criaturas del pueblo de las ciénagas, y muchos habían accedido, curiosos por la fiesta. Aunque muchos otros habían preferido quedarse en el bosque, y celebrar allí que su reina se casaba.

Lo que no sabía aun, era si Maléfica, la madrina de Aurora y protectora del mundo mágico, había accedido a participar. A Aurora le hacía mucha ilusión aquello.

Philipp meditaba sobre el acontecimiento mientras se daba un reconfortante baño con espuma. Privado, en una de las torres del castillo, con la bañera junto a una ventana, desde donde se podían divisar las tierras del reino.

-Bueno bueno.- Una voz que no debería estar ahí sobresaltó al joven príncipe, que por poco salpica el agua fuera de la bañera del susto, al ver a Maléfica junto a la puerta del baño.

-¿Cómo...? Pero si...- Él hubiera jurado que había dejado la puerta cerrada. Pero Maléfica no hacía caso a sus balbuceos. Alzó la barbilla, con expresión dominante hacia el príncipe, y futuro marido de su ahijada.

-Mañana es el gran día.- Comentó la obviedad, para empezar la conversación. Philipp no sabía que decir, ya que su mente estaba todavía preguntándose de donde había salido la madrina de Aurora.

-Madrina...

-Es Maléfica, o Señora, para ti.

-Maléfica...

-Mejor Señora.

-Si, señora.- Philipp tragó saliva, y se encogió dentro de la bañera. Un graznido llamó su atención, y se encontró con el cuervo de Maléfica, apoyado en la ventana, y mirándole fijamente.

El hada tuvo que contenerse la risa. Se repitió a si misma que esto era necesario, que era su deber como protectora de las ciénagas, y de la Reina.

- Como te iba diciendo, Philipp, mañana es el gran día.- Dio un par de pasos. La habitación era demasiado pequeña para ella y sus gigantes alas. -Por lo que he podido ver, está todo a punto, y Aurora parece muy feliz.- Maléfica hablaba despacio, pronunciando cada palabra como si la tuviera ya meditada, y, aunque no se movía casi debido al reducido tamaño de la habitación, desprendía una imponente presencia.

-Claro...

-Como bien sabrás, el matrimonio es algo que no se puede romper así como así.

-Madr...Señora, no entiendo a que punto quereis llegar.- El joven príncipe se sentía confuso, e intimidado, y la fija mirada del cuervo no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Como madrina de Aurora, es mi deber velar por su felicidad, y no he podido evitar preguntarme si de veras la amas, como para casarte con ella.- Maléfica terminó la frase volviendo la vista hacia Philipp, que carraspeó, incómodo, buscando una respuesta que no terminase con él convertido en una planta, o en un animal, o el algo peor.

-B-Bueno...Claro, claro que la amo. La quiero con todo mi corazón. Bueno, quizá no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos como para estar unidos de la forma que lo estais vos y su...- Cuervo? Siervo? Esclavo?-...Pareja, pero de verdad que le aseguro que nunca jamás haría dañ...

Maléfica interrumpió su atropellado discurso alzando la mano.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Fue la pregunta que salió de su boca. Diaval ahora parecía un cuervo de piedra, sin mover ni una pluma, y con los ojos fijos en Philipp.

-Que...Que por supuesto que la quiero y la adoro y..

-No. Antes.

-Eh...-El joven príncipe recopiló las palabras antes pronunciadas en su mente- ¿Que aun no estamos tan unidos como vos y vuestra pareja?-

Maléfica tensó los labios, el pecho, y se le cortó la respiración. Quedó estática mirando al joven príncipe, y si este no hubiera estado ocupado rezando en su mente por no acabar transfigurado en un hurón, hubiera podido fijarse en que sus pómulos habían adquirido un suave colorido.

Pero mantuvo la compostura, como era habitual.

-Silencio.- Zanjó el tema. -Y ahora escúchame bien, principito.- En una milésima de segundo se había acercado a Philipp, y le taladraba con los ojos. Una sombra se cernía sobre ella, de forma amenazante.

-Si se te ocurre hacerle el menor daño a Aurora...El. Más. Mínimo...Te perseguiré, te alcanzaré, y correrás una suerte peor que terminar con tu vida. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-

Philipp quería llorar.

-C-C-Clarísimo...Señora...- Ni siquiera supo como se las había arreglado para pronunciar esas palabras.

-Bien. Entonces solo me queda daros mi bendición para la boda. Descansa, Philipp. Mañana será un gran día.

Y dicho esto, y con un movimiento de sus dedos, el hada abrió la puerta, y salió a pie de la habitación (ya que la ventana era demasiado pequeña para salir volando por ella) seguida de su cuervo, Diaval, y dejando al joven príncipe con el corazón palpitando acelerado, y el agua de la bañera helada.

* * *

Continuará.

Espero que os haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 3

Maléfica soñaba por las noches. Mientras dormía, en lo alto de su árbol, y semiprotegida en su nido, soñaba. Miles de sueños habían acudido a su cabeza en los últimos años. De magia, y de hadas bailando. De días de sol resplandeciente sobre las ciénagas, como había visto tiempo atrás. De noches frescas de verano, donde la oscuridad no significaba terror, si no belleza.

Pero esos eran pocos de sus sueños. La mayoría eran pesadillas.

Fuego, y sangre de los hombres. Fuego y metal derritiéndose, y encerrándola. Soñaba con alas metálicas, que abrasaban su espalda, sus brazos, y despues a ella misma.

Muchas veces hablaba en sueños. Se revolvía inquieta en su nido, encogiéndose para protegerse de la soledad de la que era víctima.

Diaval observaba todo aquello desde su propia rama, y se le partía el alma. Su ama no merecía el trato que le habían dado. Ella merecía toda la belleza del mundo. Merecía a alguien que le devolviera su libertad, que la colmara de favores, y curase el corazón que aquel demonio de Rey había destrozado.

Él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo eso, si su ama se lo permitiera. La devoción que sentía hacia Maléfica había ido incrementando con los años, y su mayor deseo era poder abrazarla en su forma humana, y ser el silenciador de sus sollozos nocturnos, que llenaban las ciénagas de tristeza y melancolía.

Fue curioso, cómo pasó de dormir en su rama, a que Maléfica le diera permiso para que ambos durmieran en el nido.

Fue en una noche de primavera, cuando el viento aun era frío, y las flores estaban en esa época de lento despertar.

Como cada noche en la última semana, Maléfica sufría de una pesadilla que atormentaba su descanso, y Diaval, su fiel servidor, la vigilaba.

Esta noche en particular, Diaval descansaba en su forma humana, pues había tenido que patrullar los campos cercanos y hacerse pasar por campesino para hablar con algunos aldeanos. Había vuleto tarde, cuando el sol ya se había puesto.

-Maldita sea...Me he clavado una astilla.- Musitó para si, mirándose la palma de la mano. Había tenido que trepar al árbol para poder alcanzar un lugar en el que descansar, puesto que, según su opinión, un cuervo no debería dormir en el suelo. Era deshonroso, y podrían pasar perros que lo cazasen.

Estaba sacándose el pedacito de madera de ella, cuando un sonido bajo él lo distrajo. Un gemido lastimero, incómodo, y que puso sus oidos alerta. Estiró la cabeza para ver quien era el causante, aunque había reconocido el gemido en parte. Tal como predijo su intuición, Maléfica sufría de nuevo una de sus pesadillas.

_"Mi pobre ama..."_ Pensó Diaval, observando tristemente el rostro de Maléfica contraerse, debido al tormento de su sueño _"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para confortarla..."_

Diaval había visitado varios entierros en sus incursiones como humano a las villas que pertenecían al reino de Stephan, y le fascinaban las muestras de afecto y comfort que se daban los humanos entre si, rodeando a la persona afectada con los brazos. Lo comparaba a la protección de un polluelo con las alas. Solo que no eran pájaros...Ni había polluelos por ninguna parte.

Se preguntó si la misma acción causaría confort en Maléfica.

_Pero eso estaría fuera de lugar...No. Diaval, mejor quédate aquí. Quieto. Si se despertase y te viera en esa posición pensaría que quieres secuestrarla!_

El suspiro de su ama al darse la vuelta sobre si misma hizo que desechara rápidamente esos pensamientos, y bajase de la rama tan rápido como sus torpes pies humanos le permitían.

Se acercó al nido en silencio, despacio, tratando de no sobresaltar al hada, que parecía haberse quedado quieta por fin, aunque se notaban los restos de su tristeza en su rostro. Marcas de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Diaval se quedó mirando sus labios.

_"Es tan bella..."_ Sonrió suavemente, y su mirada se enterneció. Despacio, posó una mano en la mejilla de su ama, palpando la suavidad de su rostro. Era un tacto muy agradable. Se acercó un poco más, sin dejar de observarla.

-Mi ama...- Susurró.- Ojalá pudiera ser valiente...Y deciros lo que se esconde en mi corazón...Pero solo soy un pájaro tonto...¿Verdad?- Hablaba para ella y para si mismo.

Sus labios lo hipnotizaban, lo llamaban a gritos, pidiendo ser besados. Inconscientemente, Diaval empezó a inclinarse hacia ellos, deseando probarlos, deseando...

Maléfica despertó de su pesadilla con un grito, y se incorporó tan rápido, que ni siquiera vio al cuervo en su camino. Sus cabezas chocaron con un ruido seco.

-¡AU! - Diaval se llevó las manos a la frente, con los ojos apretados, y maldiciendo.

-¿Pero qué...?!- Maléfica giró la cabeza, dándole de nuevo, esta vez con los cuernos.

-¡UGH!- Esta se llevó otra mano al nuevo lugar golpeado -Ay, ay, ¡Demonios!- Al echarse hacia atrás, ya no había rama en la que apoyarse, y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó del árbol. -¡Aaaaah!- Se escuchó al medio cuervo gritar, justo antes de chocar contra el suelo.

-¡Diaval!- Maléfica se asomó, alarmada al ver a su sirviente caer, y confusa, ya que él no debería estar allí a esas horas.

Un quejido le llegó desde el suelo. Ella se apresuró a bajar del árbol y correr a su lado.

-¡Por todos los...¿Qué hacías en mi nido?

-Estoy bien, ama...Me abruma vuestra...Preocupación- Pronunció Diaval con sarcasmo, tratando de moverse.

-Si puedes bromear, entonces es que no debo preocuparme.- Respondió ella, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Ya, ya...Muchísimas gracias. La próxima vez no me preocuparé yo de vuestras pesadillas.- Diaval se guardó una parte del relato para si mismo. Además, no le estaba mintiendo...¿Verdad?

- Ese chichón que te va a salir te recordará el mantenerte alejado.- Maléfica señaló su frente, que se estaba poniendo roja del golpe con ella.

- Solo espero que a vos os salga otro igual.- Gruñó el cuervo, apoyándose contra un árbol, y hablando para si mismo. -"Gracias por velar mi sueño, Diaval. Voy a premiarte con un CABEZAZO, y una cornada"-

-No tienes gracia.- Bufó Maléfica, cruzándose de brazos. -Venga, sube al nido. Voy a buscar algo frío para que se te baje la inflamación.

-No, estoy muy bien aquí. Gracias.- Era un cabezota.

-No me dejas otra opción entonces.- Maléfica alzó los dedos.- Arriba.- Pronunció, y Diaval flotó, aun cruzado de brazos y enfurruñado, hasta el nido, donde se mantuvo, gruñendo para si mismo.

Maléfica invocó agua del río, y la congeló en sus manos. La envolvió en una gran hoja, y trepó de nuevo al árbol. Diaval seguía allí, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-No me mires así. Te lo has ganado.- Dijo ella , sentándose a su lado y alzando la mano en la que tenía la gran hoja con hielo. Diaval arrugó la nariz.

-No te cuesta nada admitir que ha sido sin querer, sabes?- El medio cuervo se sujetó la hoja fría contra la frente, y emitió un siseo de dolor. Maléfica mientras, se dedicó a mirar la noche.

-¿Tanto se nota?- Preguntó ella después de un rato. Diaval la miró de reojo, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Todos los habitantes de las ciénagas se preocupan cuando te oyen.- Confesó. Maléfica apoyó el codo en el borde del nido, y la cabeza en la mano, con gesto pensativo.

-No es de su incumbencia.

-Maléfica! ¿Cómo puedes...- Se vio interrumpido por la frase "En un pájaro", y con un destello de luz dorada, sus palabras quedaron convertidas en graznidos. Miró a Maléfica, enfadado, pero esta se limitó a ignorarlo, y a contemplar la noche de nuevo, acariciando sus plumas. Diaval negó con la cabeza, dándolo por imposible, y se hizo un ovillo junto a su ama, dejando que esta pasara los dedos por su plumaje.

Si eso era lo que la tranquilizaba, entonces él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo encantado.

* * *

Continuará.

Uff! Que largo me ha quedado esta vez. Aun así espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por las reviews, sois un cielo :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 4

-¡Desde el principio!

Diaval quería tirarse de los pelos, desesperado.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¡Si que puedes!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Si puedes!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-Aurora, ¡Basta!- Cortó finalmente el hombre cuervo, haciendo un tajante gesto con las manos. -Es imposible. No puedo hacerlo, asi que no lo haré.-

La expresión de la joven reina se transformó en una de tristeza.

-Pero...

-No hay "Peros", mi Reina.

-¿Una última vez? ¿Por mi?- Aurora estrelazó las manos, en un gesto de súplica, que mezclado con aquellos ojitos de corderito harían derretirse a cualquiera.

Que lista era, y que bien lo conocía. Diaval la quería, y la odiaba por aquello (No literalmente. Adoraba a Aurora, era como su polluelo. Pero en estos momentos la situación no dejaba espacio para el afecto paterno). Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Diaval suspiró, derrotado.

-Está bien...- Admitió, con voz cansada.

-¡Bien!- Aurora dio un saltito, con el que casi se le caen los cuernos de papel que ella misma había improvisado. Se los colocó con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba un palo de escoba, que simulaba el bastón que Maléfica portaba. Ya no le hacía falta, una vez recuperadas sus alas, pero era un objeto al que le había cogido afecto, y de vez en cuando lo llevaba consigo, como accesorio.

-Aurora, puedo hacerlo solo, no tienes por qué disfrazarte.-

-Bueno, así te meterás mejor en la situación, ¿No crees?- Aurora se remangó la túnica marrón, que en realidad eran unas cortinas a punto de ser tiradas debido a su vejez. Ella había decidido darles un último uso antes de deshecharlas. -Venga, imagina que soy Maléfica.- Aurora carraspeó, y puso su mejor cara de seriedad, imitando a su Madrina.

-Está bien, a ver...M-Mi señora...-Comenzó Diaval, dubitativo, sin saber como seguir.

-Dile algo bonito.- Susurró Aurora, torciendo la boca, como si fuera el apuntador solpándole al actor de teatro su siguiente frase.

-Vale, algo bonito...Eh..¡Ya se!- El rostro de Diaval se iluminó. - Mi ama, vuestros ojos son como gemas preciosas...- Aurora sonrió triunfal.-...Que arrancaría sin dudar para hacer mi nido con ellas.

Aurora se hizo daño a si misma al estrellar la cara contra sus manos.

-¡No puedes decirle eso!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Acabas de decirle que quieres arrancarle los ojos!

-¡Porque son como gemas preciosas!-Diaval aumentó el tono de voz, frustrado. Esto no asustó ni una pizca a Aurora, que alzó más la voz que él.

-¡Deberías aprender modales humanos!- le señaló acusándole.

-¡Y tú deberías aprender modales de cuervo!- La señaló también.

-Y los dos deberíais aprender a no gritar dentro del castillo.- Se les unió una tercera voz, firme pero calmada, desde el otro extremo del enorme salón.

Ambos contendientes de la pelea verbal se quedaron sin habla, y miraron lentamente a la persona que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

Maléfica se aproximó a ellos a paso lento, con la barbilla alzada en una expresión pétrea. Ni Diaval ni Aurora se atrevieron a moverse, y a Aurora se le cayeron definitivamente los cuernos de papel.

Al llegar a su altura, Maléfica miró respectivamente a Diaval, y a la Reina.

-Aurora. Despójate de esas cortinas, y ve a darte un baño.- Ordenó, vocalizando cada palabra con cuidado, y Aurora salió corriendo de allí dispuesta a frotarse con la esponja hasta quedar reluciente.

Una vez la Reina se hubo alejado por el pasillo, los ojos de Maléfica se clavaron en Diaval, que no se había atrevido a moverse.

-Diaval.

-M...Mi ama...-Contestó este con cuidado, dandole a entender a ella (y a si mismo)b que aun estaba vivo.

-Te agradezco el cumplido. Pero la próxima vez, procura no gritarlo mientras duermo arriba. La resonancia en este castillo hace que se escuche todo.- La voz de Maléfica no se alzó, ni por un instante, pero no fue eso lo que tranquilizó a Diaval.

Fue que mientras pronunciaba la frase, alzó la mano y acarició su lacio y oscuro cabello, como hacía con sus plumas cuando se transformaba en pájaro.

-No...No lo volveré a hacer.- Diaval no era consciente de la tonta sonrisa que llevaba colgada de los labios ahora. Amaba cuando Maléfica acariciaba cualquier parte de su ser.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme la finalidad de vuestro pequeño juego de rol.- El hada madrina alzó una ceja, expectante por saber la respuesta de su pareja.

-La verdad es que...Hoy se os veía decaída...Y Aurora quería...Queríamos hacer algo por animaros.

-Diaval. El trato.- Le recordó Maléfica, bajando finalmente la mano, separándola de él.

-Hoy se te veía decaída, y Aurora y yo pensábamos un modo en el que animarte.- Repitió la frase el hombre cuervo. Recibió por respuesta una sonrisa ladeada del hada Madrina.

-Ciertamente ambos lo habeis conseguido.- Les concedió, con un pequeño gesto de cabeza. La sonrisa de Diaval se hizo más amplia.

-Creo que podemos dar por concluida nuestra visita al castillo- Continuó Maléfica, mirando por el gran ventanal. El sol empezaba a ponerse. -Volvamos ya a las Ciénagas.-

-Si, mi señora.- Diaval hizo una pequeña reverencia, que Maléfica no le corrigió, y la siguió hacia el exterior del castillo, donde cambió su forma a la de pájaro, y ambos extendieron las alas para partir hacia su hogar.

Durante el vuelo, Maléfica pensó en la capacidad que tenía Diaval de hacerla sonreir cuando las sombras rondaban su corazón.

Aunque fuera con sus cumplidos de cuervo.

* * *

Continuará.

Esta pequeña historia ha sido inspirada por este post que encontré en tumblr.

post/91006735794/so-diaval-tries-to-court-maleficent-but-knows

"The Silver Trumpet" es una autora que también está aquí, en fanfiction, y sus fics Maleval son de lo mejorcito que os podeis encontrar. A mi me gustan mucho y la leo siempre que saca algo nuevo.

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 5

En el gran castillo del reino de los hombres se empezaba a poner el sol. El cielo se teñía de colores anaranjados, salmones, y violetas, que cubrían los rastros de azul del que una vez en ese día fue.

Aurora, la joven Reina, salió a paso lento hacia el gran balcón que estaba unido a sus aposentos. Desde allí podía observar a su madrina volar, en su paseo de la tarde. Miraba con expresión soñadora las grandes alas que se batían sin cesar en el aire, sujetando sin fallar el cuerpo de Maléfica, por encima de las nubes, y, como ella dijo una vez "Con el viento en contra"

Notaba su corazón palpitar, ansiando sentir la libertad de la que disponía ella al volar. Si tan solo tuviera alas ella también...Si pudiera sentir una mínima parte de lo que era ver el mundo desde arriba.

-Parece que alguien está soñando despierta de nuevo- La masculina voz de Diaval, consejero de Maléfica, y no esclavo, la sobresaltó.

-¡Diaval! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El medio cuervo la miraba, sentado en la barandilla de piedra del balcón. Tenía una pierna colgando, y la otra encogida, con la rodilla tocando su pecho, y miraba a Aurora con una expresión pícara.

-Si no requerís mi deslumbrante presencia, entonces partiré hacia las ciénagas de nuevo.- Dijo exageradamente, jugueteando con la piedra engarzada que colgaba de su cuello.

Gracias a esta, Diaval podía ahora cambiar de forma a su gusto. Este regalo había sido entregado por Maléfica, y tan solo respondería a Diaval. Asi ningún hombre podría aprovecharse de él.

-Oh, ¡para ya!- Aurora rió, dándole un empujón en el brazo, con el que Diaval casi se cae.

-¡Eh! Cuidado princesa, que si no soy pájaro no puedo evitar una caida de diez pisos.

Aurora rió suavemente, y luego volvió a suspirar, apoyando los codos en la barandilla de piedra.

-Diaval, a veces me dais mucha envidia, Maléfica y tú.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se. Supongo que hay momentos en los que me gustaría ser "libre como un pájaro". Tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que sentís ambos al volar.

Diaval no pudo evitar sonreir. Abrió los brazos.

-Anda polluelo, ven aquí.- La llamó con voz paternal, y Aurora se refugió entre sus brazos. -La vida de Reina a veces puede ser estresante, eh?

-Ni que lo digas.

Ambos se quedaron observando el atardecer hasta que el sol se había puesto casi, viendo a Maléfica aparecer de vez en cuando entre las nubes, a lo lejos, disfrutando de su libertad.

Diaval jugueteaba distraído con su colgante, cuando se le ocurrió la mayor idea que había tenido jamás.

-Princesa...

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes miedo de las alturas?

Aurora frunció el ceño, confusa, y miró a su padrino prensando los labios.

-No, ¿Por qué?

La mirada que recibió de Diaval anunciaba algo tan loco como emocionante.

* * *

-¡YIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! -Aurora chilló levantando los brazos. subían y bajaban como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, y la histérica risa de la Reina indicaba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

-¡MAS ALTOOOOOOOOO! ¡MÁS ALTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Diaval, con un rugido, descenció unos metros tomando impulso, y cuando Aurora se aferró a su escamado cuello, volvió a ascender, dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

-¡ES EL DIA MAS DIVERTIDO...DE MI VIDAAAAAA!- Gritó Aurora al viento. Diaval respondió rugiendo, y se lanzó en picado al vacío.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Aurora sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, y cuando ya parecía que iban a caer inevitablemente en el lago Diaval extendió las grandes alas de Dragón, y rectificó la trayectoria del vuelo, justo para que ambos planearan casi a ras del nivel del agua.

Aurora se estiró, y abrió los brazos, dejando que el viento golpease su rostro y su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire frío, mezclado de vez en cuando con gotas de agua. Podía cortar el viento con los dedos, llenarse los pulmones de aire nuevo.

El vuelo se hizo cada vez más suave, y cuando ascendieron de nuevo en la noche Aurora creyó que podía tocar las estrellas. Observó maravillada los puntos blancos de luz que cubrían el paisaje, más cerca ahora que antes. Cruzaron una nube, y dejaron huella de su paso por el cielo.

-Esto es increíble...- Murmuró la Reina, y diaval se sintió orgulloso de haber podido satisfacer uno de los deseos de su polluelo.

Era ya tarde cuando el gran Dragón regresó al castillo, y dejó que Aurora descendiera por su cuello y sus alas, deslizándose como si de un tobogán se tratase. En lo que ella se sacudió el vestido, él ya había vuelto a su forma humana.

-¿Os habeis divertido, princesa?-

-¡Muchísimo! Oh, Diaval, tenemos que repetirlo!-

-Cuando gustes. Y ahora, a dormir. Venga.-

-Iré a contárselo a Philipp, oh, le va a gustar tanto...- El monólogo de Aurora se perdió junto con ella cuando las puertas del castillo se cerraron.

Y Diaval se quedó solo en la noche.

No pudo más que sonreir para si mismo, al recordar la cara de felicidad de Aurora mientras volaba a lomos de su forma de Dragón.

-La mimas demasiado.- Una figura grácil y alada descendió junto a él.

-Eh, es mi polluelo, la mimo lo que quiero.- Se defendió.

-¿Y si se hubiera caído?-

-Siempre estás volando cerca. Si yo no hubiera podido ser el héroe, lo hubieras sido tú.-

Maléfica sonrió un breve momento en la oscuridad de la noche. En eso Diaval tenía razón. Siempre estaría cerca de su ahijada.

Sin decir una palabra más, hada y cuervo alzaron el vuelo de nuevo, hacia la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que os haya gustado. Este no ha sido muy Maleval, pero me hacía gracia la idea de ver a Aurora montada a lomos de Diaval.

Agradecimiento especial a Diosa Luna, que me anima a escribir con sus reviews. Muchas gracias :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 6

Era un día de primavera normal en las ciénagas. Particularmente tranquilo, y soleado. La luz natural llenaba de color el paisaje, haciendo la hierba más verde, el agua más azul, y las flores más brillantes.

Recostada sobre una gran raiz que salía de la tierra, se encontraba Maléfica, protectora de las ciénagas, dejando que los rayos de sol calentasen su rostro, y que la brisa que provenía del río no dejase que el calor fuera excesivo. Todo estaba en equilibrio, el aire, el agua, el sol...En un delicado equilibrio, que hacía ese día tranquilo, y bueno para el espíritu.

-Mi ama.

Maléfica abrió un ojo. De pie junto a ella se encontraba Diaval, su más fiel compañero. Alzó una ceja, cuestionando silenciosamente el motivo de su llegada, a lo que Diaval respondió alzando la mano derecha, en la que sostenía un generoso racimo de uvas.

-Recién cogidas. ¿Quieres?- Preguntó el medio cuervo, ladeando la cabeza con expectación. Maléfica desvió la vista hacia un lugar en el suelo, junto a ella, indicando a Diaval donde podía sentarse.

-Agradecido.- Este se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza en el tronco. Una mano asomó en su campo de visión.

-Dame.- Fue la orden de su ama. Diaval arrancó una uva del racimo y se la comió, tomándose su tiempo, bajo la taladrante mirada de Maléfica.

-Pídemelo por favor.- Respondió al final, con una sonrisa malévola. Pero la expresión de su ama le hizo cambiar de opinión, y con desgana, le dio tres uvas. -No se te puede decir nada, hay que ver.-

-¿Preferirías que te convirtiera en pájaro y me quedara con el racimo entero?- Fue la respuesta del hada, que comía tranquilamente, mirando el cielo. Diaval también alzó la mirada, con la cabeza apoyada aun en la raiz.

-Con lo que me ha costado cogerlo.-

Quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. A veces Diaval le daba a Maléfica unas uvas, cuando ella bajaba la mano con la palma hacia arriba, y a veces las tiraba y las cogía con la boca, solo para entretenerse. Una de ellas le dio sin querer en la cara a Maléfica, que gruñó molesta, mientras el cuervo se reía sin parar. Esta le dio un toque con los nudillos en la cabeza, lo que causó que Diaval arrugara la nariz en desagrado.

-¿De dónde las has sacado, por cierto?- Preguntó el hada, una vez se hubieron terminado el racimo. Diaval estaba unos metros alejado, lavándose las manos en el río. Volvió secándoselas con la túnica.

-De las parras que hay junto a la casa de Aurora.- Respondió, sentándose de nuevo en el lugar en el que estaba antes.

-Eso no está bien, Diaval. Las hadas pueden verte, y ya sabes lo que pasaría entonces.

-Oh, venga ya. Estaban tan ocupadas tratando de matar a Aurora que no se han dado ni cuenta de que se las he quitado.

-¿Qué le han hecho esta vez? ¿Ahogarla?¿Envenenarla?

-Peor. La tienen de maniquí haciéndole vestidos.

-Morirá hecha un colador por los alfileres.- Se burló el hada, con una sonrisa ladina.

-No se quien de las tres es más incompetente. Por Dios, hasta yo se cuidar mejor de un polluelo humano. ¡Y ellas son tres!

-Casi parece que se turnan para ver quien es más inútil.

-Si...Y seguro que la dejan hecha un repollo.-El sol salió de detrás de una nube, y Diaval cerró los ojos y se relajó, pasando de estar sentado a tumbarse en el suelo, con las manos tras la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de estallar a la vez ambos a reir, a carcajada limpia. La imagen de Aurora vestida como un repollo se les había pasado por la mente a los dos, y ahora no podían quitársela de la cabeza. Era estúpido, pero Maléfica no podía parar de reir, contagiada por su compañero, que tenía que sujetarse las costillas del dolor que le producía reirse.

Se señalaban ambos, compartiendo la imagen mental con signos y risas, que se escuchaban en todas las ciénagas. Maléfica ya incluso lloraba, no recordaba la última vez que se había reido tanto.

Ni cuando Stephan cayó al agua al intentar agarrarla del tobillo, ni cuando los sapos de las ciénagas dieron al señor Cantarella por error mientras volaba, y ni siquiera cuando Clavelina bebió sin querer uno de los experimentos de Fronda, y se volvió morada por tres días.

Había sido Diaval, con su estúpido comentario, y su actitud, quien había hecho que se riera hasta no poder más.

Ese día Diaval se había abierto paso un poquito más en el muro de espinos que era su corazón. Y el final estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

* * *

Continuará.

¿Os ha gustado? Estoy dándole vueltas a la petición que me hizo Diosa Luna en su anterior Review, una en la que sea Maléfica en dar el primer paso, no solo Diaval. Quiero que me salga algo original, asi que a lo mejor tardo un poquito en sacar la idea, pero lo tendrás escrito, porque te lo mereces :) Por leerme. Muchísimas gracias.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un Crossover Modern AU, con la serie Grimm. Creo que molaría mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la película Maléfica no me pertenecen...PERO OJALÁ! Y no hago esto para sacar dinero.

* * *

Old married Couple

Capítulo 7

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

El grito se podía oir en todo el bosque. Alguien corría como alma que lleva el diablo, saltando troncos, ramas del suelo, y agarrandose a los árboles para poder girar en su trayectoria. Un terremoto lo seguía. Ladridos furiosos y lo que parecían cientos de patas corriendo tras el fugitivo.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡AMAAAAAAA!- Gritó Diaval, sin dejar de correr por su vida. Miraba atrás de vez en cuando a sus espaldas, para ver si había ganado distancia con la jauría de perros furiosos que lo perseguía.

_¡Pero si solo han sido unas manzanas! ¡No es para tanto! _Pensaba para si el pobre medio cuervo, aferrando el pequeño saco en el que llevaba el producto con mucha más fuerza. Bueno...Unas manzanas...Y quizá algún pequeño objeto brillante. Por ejemplo, un candelabro que había en la ventana, junto a la que estaba el manzano del granjero.

Los ladridos se hicieron más fuertes, los perros ganaban terreno. Diaval volvió a graznar.

-¡AMAAAAAAAAAAAA!- No tenía tiempo para pensar en su cansancio físico. Era eso o morir descuartizado por aquellos malolientes chuchos. Les ganó distancia al girar junto a un arbol, lo que hizo que los perros se retrasasen ya que derraparon y tuvieron que frenarse. Pero pronto reanudaron la incansable carrera.

_¡¿Es que no se agotan nunca?!_ Diaval ya no sabía ni hacia donde corría. Probó de nuevo a llamar a su ama, esta vez con más fuerza que nunca.

-¡MALÉFICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una sombra aparecio a unos metros frente a él.

-Estoy aqu...

-¡TU LA LLEVAS!- Diaval pasó como una exhalación a su lado, estrellándole el saco contra el pecho, y se largó pitando de allí, internándose en el bosque.

Maléfica miró el saco, y luego divisó a los perros, que se acercaban ladrando furiosamente hacia ella. Alzó una ceja

-Te odio.

* * *

Mañana tengo dos examenes y me estreso. Tanto que quiero correr en círculos. :_D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: La película "Maleficent" no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

Old married couple.

Capítulo 8

Maléfica se encontraba en su árbol, al borde del barranco. Miraba el paisaje extenderse hacia el infinito, y la división del mundo humano y el mundo mágico por el muro de espino. Hoy era un día particularmente aburrido en la vida de la vigilante. El Rey Stephan se había recluido en su castillo, y hacía meses que no se le veía.

Un punto negro apareció en el cielo, y fue tomando forma a medida que se aproximaba al árbol. Un graznido alcanzó sus oídos, y Maléfica alzó un brazo, sincronizándose con las patas del cuervo que se posaron en él nada más terminó de estirar los dedos. Las garras se cerraron suaves entorno a su túnica, con cuidado de no rasgarla, ni clavarse en su inmaculada piel. Diaval recogió las alas y grazó debilmente, mensaje que Maléfica entendió. Pasó la mano que le quedaba libre por las plumas del cuervo, acicalándolas.

-Hace una semana que no vamos a visitar al animalillo.- Comentó el hada mientras repetía el camino con los dedos. De la cabeza de Diaval hasta la cola, en la dirección de las plumas. El cuervo ladeó la pequeña cabeza, interesado por saber si hoy visitarían a su "polluelo".

-¿Qué tal si vas a verla? Y luego me cuentas.-

_"Sería mejor si vinieras conmigo"_ Pensó Diaval para si mismo, pero solo emitió un graznido. _"Total, no tienes nada mejor que hacer hoy"_

Maléfica alzó el brazo. -Ve, y ten cuidado no le saques los ojos a esas tres hadas.-

Diaval extendió las alas y respondió un _"No prometo nada"_ en su propio idioma. Después alzó el vuelo en busca de la casita en medio del bosque donde vivía Aurora.

Dio una vuelta a la casa buscando a la chica. Aurora estaba de vez en cuando trabajando en un pequeño huerto que tenían en la parte frontal de la casita, o también solía encontrarse recogiendo flores por los alrededores. Al no verla supuso que debería estar dentro.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Parecían voces alzadas y discutiendo.

-¡Te digo que rosa!

-¡Azul!¡Alcachofa vacía!

Y una tercera voz se reía y repetía el insulto.

"Ya están esas tres discutiendo por lo que sea. A ver que tripa se les ha roto esta vez..." Pensó Diaval mientras descendía planeando a posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, que estaba abierta.

No acababa ni siquiera de recoger las alas, cuando una descarga de magia le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo lanzó fuera. Cayó con un sonoro graznido, y se levantó hecho un revuelo de plumas rosas.

Un momento.

_"ROSAS!" _Se miró con horror las alas, ahora de un color brillante. _"Oh no. ¡Mi hermoso ser! No me basta con ser humano a tiempo parcial que ahora tengo que ser de otro color!"_ Aleteó lo suficiente para volver a subir al alfeizar.

Pero en cuanto asomó la cabeza otra bola de magia le estalló encima y lo noqueó, seguido de un "¡Y tú hueles a cobaya!"

No le hizo falta mirarse el reflejo en el cristal para saber que ahora tenía la cabeza y el pico de color azul.

-¡La has vuelto a perder!- Culpó Clavelina a una de las hadas.

-Es que se esconde siempre!- Se justificó Fronda, el hada verde, con una voz infantil.

-¡Vosotras dos lo que sois es unas incompetentes!-

-¡Eso si que no te lo paso!- Y le llegó el turno al color verde, que alcanzó a Diaval antes de que pudiera apartarse del camino del proyectil mágico. Luego vino toda una serie de insultos y mas magia. Rosa, azul, verde, rosa, azul, rosa, verde, azul, verde, rosa...El pobre cuervo ya no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando, ni si era un cuervo o un papagayo.

El singular canto de Aurora intervino entonces, aliviando a Diaval, y alertando a las hadas, que dejaron de discutir y de lanzarse magia inmediatamente

-¡Tias! Ya estoy aquí- Canturreó la princesa, abriendo la puerta de la casita de campo. Diaval esperó agazapado, y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado este extendió las alas y alzó el vuelo, graznando por el estropicio que le habían hecho en el plumaje.

* * *

Maléfica fruncía el ceño, sentada en su trono y con la mirada fija en el cuervo, ahora convertido en hombre. Los ojos estaban entrecerrados, analizando un punto fijo, y apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de la mano, y el codo en la rodilla. Tras unos segundos de silencio abrió la boca, y señaló con un dedo hacia el objeto de su punzante mirada.

-Repíteme de nuevo cómo te has hecho eso.- La seria linea que eran sus labios se curvó, y volvió a estallar en carcajadas. La túnica de Diaval era ahora de color rosa, sus botas moradas, junto con un ropaje de color verde hierba, y su pelo azul brillante.

-¡No tiene gracia! ¡Quiero volver a mi color!- Exclamó Diaval dando un pisotón en el suelo y creuzando los brazos, enfurruñado, mientras el hada se carcajeaba llegando incluso a tener que agarrarse las costillas del dolor que le producía la risa.

Maléfica lo tuvo así medio día más, sin poder evitar reirse cada vez que veía al hombre multicolor, y la expresión de desagrado que ponía le hacía más gracia aun. No fue hasta esa noche, cuando ya no se distinguía color alguno debido a la oscuridad, que deshizo el encantamiento con una ligera pasada de dedos.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero que os haya gustado. Llevo mucho sin escribir estas viñetas porque estoy con otra historia. "No creas en cuentos de hadas". Si os gusta Maléfica, y la serie "Grimm", echadle un vistazo. (Megaspam, ya me voy XD)

Un beso, y muchas gracias por las reviews. Sois un amor, y me dais ánimo para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
